Generally, in iron-foundry plants, rolling processes are conducted to produce rolled substances. A rolling process includes inserting a slab, a bloom, or a billet, etc., which has been formed by a continuous casting process, into a space between rollers, thus forming it into a variety of shapes.
Shape steel is structural rolled steel, referring to a rod-shaped rolled substance having various shapes, and is mainly used to form a steel frame structure. Such shape steel is produced in such a way that molten steel is poured into a rectangular cylindrical mold to form a steel ingot, impurities are removed from the steel ingot to make it dense, the steel ingot is re-heated in a heating furnace and introduced into a rolling mill, and then processed by subjecting it to several steps of rolling.
Shape steel is classified into equilateral L-shape steel, inequilateral L-shape steel, H-shape steel, I-shape steel, U-shape steel, Z-shape steel, T-shape steel, etc.
Shape steel is placed onto a chain conveyor by a turning apparatus and transferred to a subsequent processing area while being cooled.